Heretofore, leather watch straps have always been attached to the watch case by means of small bars or pins, in particular spring pins, mounted between two lugs provided on the case. To integrate the watch strap with the case, the lugs have been replaced by grooved borders provided on the case which receive and hide the small bars. However, this is not a true integration of the watch strap and the case and such a solution is practically impossible with a very thin watch case of the order of 2 mm to 3 mm, such as those known today.
Another solution for dispensing with the lugs has been proposed in utility model No. JP 1268962. In this construction, the watch strap is provided with small bars which are retained in grooves provided in two quasi-symmetrical parts of the case which are applied one on the other. Such solution is limited to a special type of case. Moreover, application of the watch strap is delicate and the strap becomes detached and falls off whenever the case is opened.